Ultralinks
Ultralinks are a group and race of alien that are mostly made out of technology. They are the same shape as Steel, who is an Ultralink also. They are aliens from another planet that are the ones that can control T.U.R.B.O. Energy. They are also villains and heroes, like Steel, who is a hero and is part of Max Steel. The ones that are villains are the Elementors, a race of Ultralinks that are giant and they can control and element. Also some villains are half Ultralink and turned into a villain that way, like Extroyer and Dark Titan. They are also found in N-Tek, which were found by N-Tek and also preserved. These aliens are also being hunted, by Ultralink Hunters, who can destroy them with a device they have. Origins These Ultralinks have a lot of stories, but here's the main one: The Ultralinks were brought to Earth in a Starship from Makino, their home planet which was endanger of mysterious "Ultralink Hunters". Most of them, containing Steel and the ones that are the Elementors. Also the one that is Extroyer's Ultralink. Then the Starship landed on Earth and then they were found by Commander Forge Ferrus, Jim McGrath, and Miles Dredd. Steel was took as an experiment for the T.U.R.B.O Energy by Jim McGrath. Then Miles Dredd turned the other Ultralinks he took into a race of monsters called the Elementors, which can control a different element (Fire, Earth, Water, Air.) Then other Ultralinks were founded by N-Tek and took to N-Tek. There are millions of them, each have a planet with good or evil aliens on them, and some are very evil and cruel to want to conquer the world.' '' Ultralinks Steel '''Steel is an Ultralink that is part of Max Steel. He is a friend for Maxwell McGrath. He does not remembers his past about where he came from. He is a little of a joker and he has emotionals on his face like :) and those others like an X and a ?. He is very nice that he can fix technology, like Sydney's cell phone and he even added music to it. He can desactive if he isn't Ultralinked with Max in 8 hours, as mentioned in "Come Together Part Three" by Commander Forge Ferrus. He is linked with The Elementors and also to other Ultralinks, like Extroyer's Ultralink and also Titan, who is part of Dark Titan. Steel is made fun of by Titan, because Steel has questions and Titan will usually make fun of his questions. It was later discovered in the Season Finale episodes of Season 1, that he was once an Evil Ultralink and then he was reprogrammed by Jim McGrath and then they were the first Max Steel. Max and Steel are rumored to fight an Invasion of Ultralinks in Copper Canyon, which is said to take place in Season 2. Steel is voiced by Sam Vincent. Fire Elementor Fire Elementor is one of the Elementors, Ultralinks, and a villain of Max Steel. He is a burning villain who has a sinister sense of destruction. He is the first Elementor to appear in the series. He first appeared in Come Together Part One. He looks very evil and he looks very dangerous. He can be defeated easily, like by turning off his Fire or like hitting his Orb, like the others one (About the Orb being hit, it is their common weakness, except Air Elementor who has some kind of cover or something and it seems to be very different from the others. He was arrested easily in "Thrill of the Hunt", but not Earth Elementor, which was arrested until "Uncle Sam Wants You"!, that's where Earth Elementor was arrested. He is part of Ultimate Elementor. In Split Decisions, he and the others were separated when they were Ultimate Elementor. Later, they combined again. He is voiced by Andrew Francis. Earth Elementor Earth Elementor is one of the Elementors, Ultralinks, and villains of Max Steel's. Earth Elementor is the second Elementor to appear in the series. He first appeared in "Come Together Part Two". This villain as seen in the series, he uses his brute strength in smashing the ground and grabbing pieces of rock. He can control the element of Earth and his hand can be disconnected. He is very tough and strong, he can carry Max Steel and Fire Elementor, as seen in "Come Together Part Two". He has not been defeated easily, only Fire Elementor, who was arrested in the episode, "Thrill of the Hunt", to N-Tek's Prison as their prisoner. Earth Elementor escaped in that episode. Then he was arrested until "Uncle Sam Wants You"!. He is part of Ultimate Elementor. In Split Decisions, he and the others were separated when they were Ultimate Elementor. Later, they combined again. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. Water Elementor Water Elementor is one of the Elementors, an Ultralinks, and villain of Max Steel's. Water Elementor is the third Elementor that appeared in the series. He might look harmless, like only water, but he can be very dangerous. He can turn himself into liquid, like a puddle or ocean. He can create waves, whirlpools, and tsunamis, as seen in the episode, "Hard Water", which he takes the THI Workers that were near the shore. He also kidnapped a man from a boat, THI Workers, Molly McGrath, Jefferson Smith, and Katherine 'Kat' Ryan. He kidnapped humans so they can give energy to his Starship, and go home. He can also make his hand stretch into a lash, like in the old Elementor, only that he had not that sharp spikes on the back, they were like in the bottom thin, and the top was like thick. In "Hard Water", he was solidified into rock by mixing Clay, Limestone, Concrete, Cement, and T.U.R.B.O Energy. He was later arrested, but it was not seen. He is part of Ultimate Elementor. In Split Decisions, he and the others were separated when they were Ultimate Elementor. Later, they combined again. He is voiced by Brian Drummond. Air Elementor Air Elementor is one of the Elementors, Ultralinks, and a villain of Max Steel. Air Elementor is more stronger than the other Elementors and is the oldest one of the Elementors also. He is very strong and he has an Orb that is more different than the others' Orb. It is bigger and it looks like if it forms an 'M', or like the position Steel makes when he gets Ultralinked with Maxwell McGrath. He is very big and very powerful, that he defeated Turbo Flight. The one that he can't defeat is Turbo Speed, Max Steel's new Turbo mode, which he first used in the episode, "Elements of Surprise Part Two". He was arrested in "Elements of Surprise Part One", which was his first appearance. He is part of Ultimate Elementor also like the other three. He is the reason why the others are mixed with him and why they turned into Ultimate Elementor. He has a lot of devices. In Split Decisions, he and the others were separated when they were Ultimate Elementor. Later, they combined again. He is voiced by Andrew Francis. Ultimate Elementor Ultimate Elementor is one of the Elementor, Ultralinks, and villains of Max Steel's. This is not a new Elementor, it is Fire Elementor, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor, and Air Elementor, mixed together to create one strong and very dangerous Elementor. This is a transformation of the Elementors. This transformation has four arms, two horns (from Air Elementor), a goatee (from Air Elementor), a long skinny tail (from Water Elementor), four orbs (that belong to all the four Elementors) in one bis orb, and a hump back (which is common to all the Elementors). The Elementors when they are Ultimate Elementor, their own powers are very powerful and dangerous. For example, when he turn into Water Elementor in the episode, Elements of Surprise Part Two, he made water from underground rise and attacked Max Steel. In Split Decisions, he was separated and they all tried to hunt down Max Steel, which was a very bad idea for them to do. Later, they combined again. In Pick Your Poison, he was posioned by Toxzon's Hypnosis Serum and then turned into Hypnotized Ultimate Elementor. Bu then turned back to normal and then was following Toxzon, to have his revenge. Then in the Season Finale of Season 1, he was arrested by N-Tek and taken to N-Tek's Prison for the first time for Ultimate Elementor. He is voiced by Brian Drummond and Andrew Francis. Metal Elementor Metal Elementor, is a new Elementor that will appear in Season 2 of the Max Steel (2013 TV Series). This Elementor will be a new Elementor, which might be that Dark Titan made it, or some other person. This Elementor might also be part of Ultimate Elementor, making it like some type of bonus mode or like a powerful weapon mode. As you can see, he is also an Ultralink like the other Elementors. It can be that he might not be the leader like the original Max Steel, since Air Elementor is already, but he might be like Air Elementor, like the same intelligence and will listen to Air. This Elementor was first seen as a toy pack with a Max Steel Action Figure. It is unknown who he will be voiced by, but he will appear in Season 2. Extroyer's Ultralink Extroyer's Ultralink was a damaged Ultralink that was found by N-Tek, and then stolen by the world's baddest criminal, Troy Winter, in the episode, The [[Thrill of the Hunt. This Ultralink was found in an Airship, which contained Ultralinks, and was the Airship that must had brought Steel and The Elementors to Earth. This Ultralink is now stuck on Troy's chest, who is now known as Extroyer. The Ultralink helps Extroyer have power and makes him able to Extroy into any animal he touches or scans with his eyes. As seen in Scrambled, the Ultralink used to belong to some other Max Steel, who was like Max Steel and was in the planet Makino, but resulted that what Steel saw was something from Steel's past, and then he thought that it was the Ultralink's. Evil Ultralinks The Evil Ultralinks are Ultralinks that are very evil and they bond to anything that is in their way. The Evil Ultralinks come from the Makino Ship. They are lead by their master and ruler, Makino. The Evil Ultralinks are also the Elementors, and Steel was once an Evil Ultralink, but when he was found by N-Tek, he was turned into a good Ultralink, he was reprogrammed from his Makino programmation. The Evil Ultralinks first appeared in Earth Under Siege Part Two, where some of them were bonding with things as said. Gun Monster Dinosaur Monster N-Tek R.O.C.C Monster Ultralink Hunter Makino's Ultralink Titan